The Legend Of Zelda
by Supermask
Summary: A young boy from Kokiri Forest known as Link must set out on a journey to save a Princess and Hyrule from an evil dark lord!
1. Kokiri Forest

The camera pans into an area known as Kokiri Forest as a lot of Kokiri were seen wandering around the village as one of them, a female named Saria walks out of her house and then looks at the Kokiri wandering around the village.

"Saria" a voice said from behind her to notice Mido standing there.

"Morning Mido" Saria said.

"Yeah good morning, come on we got hard work to do, so get a move on" Mido said to her before giving her an axe as she looks at it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Saria asked.

"Perhaps use it to cut down trees so we can make the village a bit better, but make sure the great deku tree does not see you doing it, and especially don't cut down the great deku tree, but before you do, can you at least wake up Link first, that boy is lazy" Mido said.

"Ok first of all, do it yourself, because you're not the boss of me" Saria snapped.

"You bet i am, i'm in charge of all the Kokiri here" Mido said before Saria shoves the axe into Mido's arms.

"In your dreams" Saria said to him before storming off as Mido watches her with a glare and then walks off while holding the axe as Saria walks up to Link's house and knocks on the door.

"Link you ok?" Saria asked before a wooden sword was seen going through the door, just missing Saria by an inch as she screams as Link opens up the door.

"Sorry Saria" Link said to her before pulling the sword out of the door.

"Link, don't ever do that again, you could have killed me" Saria snapped.

"Well i didn't did i, anyways what brings you here" Link asked.

"Mido is being his bossy self again, always give everyone orders, hopefully one day someone can finally teach him a lesson" Saria said.

"Well once i sharpen this sword, then i'll sort him out" Link said.

"You will absolutely not stab him!" Saria shouted out.

"Why not, if i want to become a guard at Hyrule Castle, i gotta get myself ready for combat" Link said before swinging his sword multiple times before slipping on a banana peel and then tumbles into a drawer which collapses onto him as Saria giggles as Link watches her.

"Something amusing?" Link asked as Saria stops giggling.

"No not at all" Saria said before Link gets up and brushes himself off.

"Well, i'll carry on my training later, right now, i need to take a stroll" Link said before walking out of the house as Saria watches.

"Ah you're finally awake" Mido said who then walks up and stands in front of Link.

"It's time to do some work boy" Mido ordered before pulling out the axe and shoves into Link's arms.

"You can forget it about Mido, i'm going for a stroll" Link said before walking past Mido who then grabs hold of Link's arm.

"Not until you finish your work" Mido threatened before Link then flips Mido over his head and then points his sword at his neck.

"Don't ever touch me like that again, do i make myself clear" Link threatened as Mido soon nodded before Link smiles and gets up off Mido and walks off and then gets up and watches Link walk off.

"Fine, but you better start working when you come back!" Mido shouted out to him as he storms off.

"Mido perhaps your being too harsh" Saria said.

"Harsh, he almost killed me!" Mido said.

"You grabbed his arm aggressively, he was defending himself" Saria replied as Mido sighs.

"Why do i live in a forest filled with idiots, i'm probably the smartest guy here" Mido said before walking off and then walks into a log that was being carried by two Kokiri, knocking him out as he dropped to the floor.

"Can i get some help here!" Saria shouted out as two Kokiri pick up Mido and carry him away.

* * *

Link was seen wandering through the forest as Navi watches him.

"Another kid wandering by himself" Navi said to herself.

"Navi, i require your presence" a voice echoed as Navi then flies off towards the Great Deku Tree and stops in front of him.

"The boy you saw a minute ago, he is the one Navi, the true hero of Hyrule" the Great Deku Tree said.

"Him, but he's just a kid sir, same with everyone else here in Kokiri Forest, couldn't we got someone else from somewhere else but here, maybe there must be a mistake" Navi said.

"There are no mistakes, i wish to see this boy in person, bring him to me, and hopefully he will lots of courage to go on an adventure to defeat the evil that has corrupted this land" the Great Deku Tree said.

"Yes sir" Navi said.

"Now go, find this boy, and tell him to come to me as soon as possible" the Great Deku Tree said before Navi then flies off as the Great Deku Tree watches.

"And may god have mercy on his soul" the Great Deku Tree said to himself.


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Link was seen sitting on a log at a forest before something was seen sneaking up behind him to reveal a Deku Baba as it snarls at Link who's eyes went wide and then notices a stick on the floor and then slowly reaches out for it before the Deku Baba launches at Link but he ducks and grabs the stick while doing a forward roll and then throws the stick at the Deku Baba's roots, cutting them and the Deku Baba in half as it went flying before landing next to Link before dying next to him as Link breathes heavily.

"Impressive" a voice said to Link as he looks around.

"Who's there?" Link shouted out before Navi floated out in front of Link's face.

"A fairy?" Link said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, i am a fairy, you can call me Navi, and what is your name?" Navi said with a smile.

"Link, do you need something from me, cause that's what fairies normally want from others" Link said.

"Not me, but the Great Deku Tree requires your presence" Navi replied.

"The Great Deku Tree sent you to fetch me, how do i know you're not lying to me" Link said.

"Because a fairy never lies" Navi replied.

"Alright, you convinced me, but i'm keeping an eye on you just in case" Link said before walking off as Navi follows him.

* * *

The Great Deku Tree was shown to be asleep as Link & Navi walk in front of him and stand there.

"Wow, he really is old" Link said to himself as Navi bashes him on the head.

"Hey, never disrespect the Great Deku Tree" Navi snapped as Link rubs the back of his head as the Great Deku Tree and notices Link.

"Ah you bought the boy to me, come closer child" the Great Deku Tree said before Link nervously and slowly walks closer to the Great Deku Tree before stopping and looking up at him.

"You have been chosen, to be the hero of time, to save Hyrule from a dangerous evil, a dark lord known as Ganondorf" the Great Deku Tree said before a light shines at Link blinding him.

* * *

Link woke up in a white voided area before it turns into a black voided area as flames appear as a horse neigh appears from behind him as he turns to notice a black horse with a shadowy figure on it as the horse marches towards Link as the figure swings at Link before the light blinds Link again.

* * *

Link opens his eyes again to notice he was back in front of the Great Deku Tree while breathing heavily.

"What was that" Link said.

"That was a vision of a possible future" the Great Deku Tree replied.

"Ok, so you're asking me, a child, to deal with this dark lord, with all due respects Great Deku Tree, i'm not ready enough to do something like this" Link said.

"That is true, but with the right training, and the right time, you will be ready to win in battle against him, and then you'll be known, as the hero of time" the Great Deku Tree replied as Link's eyes went wide.

"My time is getting close to the end, Link, the entire Kingdom depends on you, do not let them down" the Great Deku Tree said before dying in front of Link.

"Wait you can't!" Link shouted out upon noticing the Great Deku Tree's demise as he sighs and then turns and faces Navi.

"First things first, i need to pack" Link said to her.

* * *

Link was seen packing in his place with Navi watching.

"Link" a voice said from behind him as he turns to face the door to notice Saria was there looking worried.

"What are you doing?" Saria asked.

"I have to go Saria, i have a job by the Great Deku Tree, his last ever request, since he just passed away" Link said.

"What, Link how could you…, don't run away like this" Saria said to him.

"I have to Saria, for the sake of the Kingdom" Link replied before he finishes packing his backpack and then puts it on his back and then walks up to the door before Saria grabs his arm as he stops and looks up at her.

"I can't let you do this" Saria said.

"Saria, there is no one else to do something like this, because the Great Deku Tree told me i was the hero of time, and i must follow his orders, even if it means i die trying" Link replied before breaking free of Saria's grasp and then grabs her and kisses her on the lips before breaking it up.

"I'll come back, i promise" Link said with a smile as Saria starts to cry and then hugs him.

"I'll miss you" Saria said.

"Yeah, i'll miss you too" Link said before the duo break up the hug as Link walks out of the house as Navi floats up to Saria.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure he'll come back safe and sound" Navi said to her as Saria looks up at her.

"Please do…" Saria replied as Navi then nods and then flies off after Link.

* * *

Link was walking onto a bridge before stopping and turns to face the log tunnel entrance to Kokiri Village as Navi floats out of it as the duo look at each other and then nod as Link and Navi look ahead and make their way to Hyrule Castle.


	3. Hyrule

Link and Navi enter Hyrule Fields and look around to notice there was nothing around.

"Well, this is Hyrule Fields" Navi said.

"This place is beautiful, more beautiful then Kokiri Forest, we never actually get the chance to go outside of Kokiri Forest and take a trip outside of it" Link said.

"Well you just got lucky, and looks to me like Hyrule Castle is ahead, we need to warn the Princess about this" Navi said.

"How, it's not like we're just going to walk in there, the place is probably heavily guarded by royal guards" Link said.

"You have a valid point, let's stick around and wait to see what happens" Navi said as the duo make their way towards Hyrule Castle and walk onto the bridge and go through the gates to notice a village and look around to notice villagers wandering around.

"Hello traveller, we haven't seen you around before" a voice said next to the duo as they look left to notice an old woman holding out an apple.

"Would you like an apple?" the old woman asked.

"No thanks, i'm not hungry, besides i haven't got any rupees anyway" Link replied.

"Well, once you get some, come back soon traveller!" the old woman said as Link walks off as trumpets were soon heard as a carriage was seen walking into view.

"That must be the princess, Link you must find a way to get her attention" Navi said to Link as he looks around to notice paper on the floor as he picks it up as he walked into a bookstore as the carriage was seen stopping in front of everyone as the doors open up as Princess Zelda steps out of it as the villagers bow down to her as Link sneakily walks out out of the bookstore and looks at the paper before Navi comes back with a bow and arrow.

"Here use this" Navi said as Link takes the bow and arrow and sticks the paper onto the arrow before aiming it at the Princess.

"You sure know how to use a bow and arrow right?" Navi asked.

"Of course, I participated in the archery tournament, i got silver though" Link replied before firing the arrow at the Princess as it misses her and hits the carriage as Link hides behind the building as the guards surround Zelda.

"Someone is attempting to assassinate the princess!" a guard shouted out as Zelda takes the arrow and paper off the carriage before taking the paper off the arrow and drops it and reads the paper.

"Dear Princess, you are in great danger, a powerful evil is on its way to claim your greatest treasure deep within you, gather as many guards as you can, because this evil is nothing Hyrule has ever seen before, they call him, Ganondorf" Zelda said reading what was on the paper.

"That arrow seemed to have been fired from the village itself, judging by how the angle of it was, but if this archer wanted to kill me, i shouldn't have missed the shot" Zelda said to the guards before looking up and notices Link peeking out from behind the building as he quickly goes behind it while breathing heavily.

"Did she see you, tell me she didn't see you" Navi said.

"No, i don't think she did see me" Link replied before coughing was heard as the duo look up to notice Zelda and her guards looking down at the duo as Link chuckles.

"Hi" Link said with a shy wave.

"He's just a kid, he might be messing around Princess, and for that he should be behind bars" a guard said to Zelda who raises her hand to keep the guard quiet.

"He must be told by this fairy, they see everything, hear everything, and know everything, a fairy does not lie, besides judging by his clothing he is not from around here, are you from Kokiri Forest, you do dress like the locals there" Zelda said.

"Yes, the name is Link" Link said as he stands up while brushing himself off and reaches out for a handshake as a guard aims a spear at Link.

"You may not touch the princess" the guard threatened as Zelda puts the spear down.

"Bring the boy back to the castle, i wish to speak with him, alone" Zelda said.

"But princess" the guard said.

"Now…" Zelda said in angry tone of voice as the guard sighs.

"Yes Princess" the guard said.

"Come with me, and bring your fairy friend too" Zelda said while walking off as Link and Navi walk off as the guard grabs Link as the duo look at each other.

"If you lay one scratch on the princess, i'll be hanging you…" the guard threatened before Link breaks free from the guard's grasp before walking off as Zelda enters the carriage as Link and Navi follow in after her as the doors close as the carriage makes its way back to Hyrule Castle as Link & Zelda sit in the carriage together as Zelda smells the air and makes a disgusted face.

"I never knew Kokiri had such a bad smell on them, before you wanna talk to me privately, you should have a bath" Zelda said as Link sniffs himself.

"Must have been from spending too much time in that forest, i have spent my whole life there that is" Link said.

"Is it nice?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, no, a bit of both really, depends on what's going on, but my dream was to explore and become one of the royal guards for Hyrule" Link said.

"Maybe when you're older you can" Zelda said with a smile as Link smiles back as the carriage was seen heading up the hill towards the castle.


End file.
